(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system for performing image formation by using multiple available image forming apparatuses, and also to an image forming apparatus, a control method for an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
When performing printing by using a terminal device, a list of multiple printers that are accessible from this terminal device is displayed, and a user is instructed to select a printer from this list.